


Автор, Автор

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то у Джона с Шерлоком не так в интимном плане. И тут Джон внезапно понимает, почему. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автор, Автор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Author, Author](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457924) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



 

Движения Шерлока стали более жесткими и быстрыми. Джон подался ему навстречу, задыхаясь, вцепился пальцами в плечи, на что тот ответил довольным рычанием и уткнулся лицом в его шею. Джон кожей чувствовал влагу на лбу своего партнера. Шерлок вновь погрузился в него полностью, Джон подался вперед еще сильнее, обвивая его ногами. Их сплетенные воедино, влажные от пота тела рождали знакомую дрожь внизу живота  – Джон приближался к порогу оргазма. Он позабыл почти обо всем, сосредоточился только на этих ощущениях, чувствуя только, как нарастает _это..._ _Это… это… о, господи, это…_

_… Это_ _Неправильно_ _._

Усилием воли он заставил себя отвлечься от усиливающегося трепета и пристально глянул на затемненный потолок.

\- Эм, автор?

С потолка послышался изумленный вздох. И внезапно Шерлок над ним замер на середине очередной фрикции, что с одной стороны рождало довольно приятные ощущения, а с другой заставляло чувствовать себя крайне неуютно. Джон попытался, было, его столкнуть, но Шерлок оставался неподвижным и ни не что не реагировал. Джон положил руки ему на талию, пытаясь хотя бы сдвинуть Шерлока в сторону, отметив при этом, какой он, оказывается, стройный, но все его попытки успехом не увенчались, Шерлок оказался несколько тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Джон снова глянул на потолок.

\- Автор?

\- Э, привет? – послышался сдавленный голос сверху.

\- Значит, я прав, - прокомментировал Джон. – Это все какая-то дурацкая придумка, так?

\- Э, и как ты догадался? – в голосе послышалась паника.

\- Ну, давай разберемся, - саркастически ответил Джон. – Я не помню, как я здесь оказался. Я знаю точно, что не пил, и что Шерлок не тот человек, который бы подсыпал мне наркоту и притащил сюда против воли.

Он слегка пошевелился, снова почувствовав, как внутри все сладко дрогнуло, но опять подавил это чувство. Движения, однако, открыли еще кое-что.

\- На кровати шелковые простыни. Я в жизни такими не пользовался!

Повернув голову, он оглядел кровать более пристально.

\- У меня заурядная двуспальная кровать, а не этот монструозный аэродром.

Задрав голову, он увидел еще кое-что.

\- А уж наручники на перилах изголовья и вовсе бред!

Он снова дернулся, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить напряжение в разведенных ногах – уж слишком долго он лежал в одном положении – и продолжил:

\- Не говоря уж о том, что я ни разу не гей, и никогда им не был. Так что, если только я не умер, и это не какая-то жутко странная загробная жизнь, или не какая-то параллельная вселенная, где… не знаю, Андерсон _милый_ , или еще что-то вроде того, то это единственное объяснение всему тому, что я сейчас перечислил!

\- В _некоторых_ фиках Андерсон, и вправду, ничего, - незамедлительно среагировал голос. Затем охнул и пробормотал: - Забудь, что я это сказала.

\- Почему?

\- Ты не должен был ничего знать о фанфиках.

\- Почему нет?

\- Слушай, просто забудь, ладно?

Джон нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

\- Ну ладно, - ответил он, и вернулся к теме разговора. – Почему я, вдруг, _с Шерлоком_? Почему это я должен вступать в гомосексуальные отношения, хотя ни разу в жизни не рассматривал мужчин в этом плане? Ведь есть же огромное количество _женщин_ , которые бы меня заинтересовали, например, Сара и… ладно, неважно, кто еще… С чего это вдруг я _с Шерлоком_? – он замолчал, чувствуя, как нарастает дискомфорт от того, что Шерлок все еще на нем, всей своей тяжестью, и сердито продолжил: - Даже будь он последним человеком на всей Земле, я бы на это не согласился!

\- Не бывает невозможных пейрингов, - парировал голос. – Ну, то есть, ты же _был_ на кинк-фесте.

\- Где?

\- Ой, - нервно ответили сверху, - забудь.

\- И еще одна вещь, о которой мне не следует знать? – вздохнул Джон.

\- Угу, - неопределенно промычали с потолка, а потом торопливо продолжили: - Слушай, ты, _в самом деле,_ с ним не хочешь?

\- Разумеется, нет! – негодующе воскликнул Джон. – Мне он в этом плане не интересен, я никогда о нем так не думал, и, кстати говоря, Я НЕ ГЕЙ! Просто убери его отсюда! Можешь это сделать?

\- Ну, наверное, _могу_ , - задумчиво ответил голос, а затем с обидой добавил: - Знаешь, я на это кучу времени убила! Это моя первая попытка написать что-то в жанре НЦ, а ты все испортил!

\- Ну, _извини_ , - ядовито произнес Джон. – Ты решила превратить меня в гея и заставить трахаться с соседом, а я же тебе еще и сочувствовать должен?

С минуту голос что-то бессвязно бурчал, а потом, наконец, сдался:

\- Ладно, сейчас. Одну минуту.

Джон услышал четкий звук щелканья зажигалки, а через секунду звук затяжки. Под потолком закурился слабый сигаретный дымок. Еще через несколько секунд он услышал стук клавиатуры, а затем Шерлок с него исчез, он остался в кровати в одиночестве. Немедленно перевернувшись, он со стоном свел затекшие ноги. Боль в натруженных мышцах начала уходить. Он огляделся и понял, что кровать приняла нормальные размеры, простыни снова стали хлопковыми, изголовье тоже вернулось к своему обычному состоянию, наручники испарились. Он вздохнул с облегчением, а потом ему в голову пришла внезапная мысль.

\- Эй! – окликнул он. – Он ведь ни о чем таком _не будет_ помнить?

Голос ему не ответил. Сигаретный дымок тоже пропал.

Джон лежал так еще около часа, обдумывая сей странный опыт. Его достаточно сильно беспокоила мысль, что кто-то вот так может влиять на его жизнь, но еще больше беспокоило то, что Джон никак не мог избавиться от воспоминаний о сексе с Шерлоком. Несмотря на все заверения, что он никогда даже и _не подумывал_ о том, чтобы переспать с ним, или с еще каким мужчиной, он не мог отмахнуться от воспоминаний об ощущениях, которые испытал: Шерлок, лежащий на нем, и, что еще более важно, Шерлок в нем. Все это было так… правильно. Джону всегда становилось неуютно даже при мысли о таком, но все, что он чувствовал сейчас – разочарование от того, что они так и не завершили начатое, и все возрастающую необходимость убедиться: а в самом ли деле Шерлок _настолько_ хорош?

Все еще не веря, что он на самом деле так поступает, он вылез из кровати, надел пижаму и тихо спустился вниз. В гостиной и в кухне его соседа не обнаружилось, но пальто его висело на двери, так что, скорее всего, он был дома. Нервно вздохнув, Джон медленно подошел к двери в комнату Шерлока. Она была закрыта – верный знак, что Шерлок внутри. Остановившись, Джон расширившимися глазами оглядел дверь, пытаясь убедить себя отвернуться и обо всем забыть.  « _Я не гей!»,_ тихо напомнил себе он. _Это глупо! Просто ВЕРНИСЬ В КРОВАТЬ._

_«Да, правильно»,_ \- ответил он сам себе. _«Я не гей. Мне это не интересно, я иду к себе, это все глупо, меня тут быть не должно, я должен уйти прямо сейчас. Это самая дурацкая из моих идей, чтоб вас всех!»_

И с этими мыслями он постучался в комнату Шерлока.

_______________

А где-то в реальном мире автор сделала еще одну затяжку, опустила пальцы на клавиатуру с задумчивым и остекленелым взглядом. Сидевшая у ее ног муза дьявольски усмехнулась и самодовольно хихикнула.


End file.
